Sisters Before Misters
by Rosie2009
Summary: Anna has a lot of fun teasing Elsa about getting a man. Too bad Elsa doesn't find it quite as humorous. Sisterly fluff and no romance.


"He was totally checking you out!" Anna nudged her sister in the side, grinning widely. Elsa groaned as Anna once again brought up the topic of dating, suitors, and courting.

"What does 'checking you out' even mean?" Elsa asked, exasperated with the entire situation.

"It means he thinks you're hot," Anna said the face-splitting grin still resting on her face. Elsa stared at Anna with an eyebrow raised. "Beautiful, Elsa, beautiful. Hot means beautiful to put it simply," Anna explained, her smile dropping.

"Didja think he was hot?" Anna interrogated, her enthusiasm returning.

"I do not have an opinion on that subject as I'm sure you are well aware since I have told you multiple times," Elsa repeated herself for what seemed like the hundredth time rather than the actual five times that it was.

"C'mon, was it his nose? Too narrow and long? It's okay, Elsa, I like my men big-nosed too. Just look at Kristoff!" Anna bubbled emphatically. Elsa lost track of her thoughts for a moment after that statement. She looked into Anna's teal blue eyes. The moment their eyes locked, they both burst into laughter.

Elsa couldn't hardly stop no matter how desperately she tried. Anna's comment was too spontaneous and bewildering. She held her aching stomach, throwing her other arm around her sister shoulders.

"Oh, gosh, don't tell Kristoff I said that," Anna wheezed, trying to stop the giggles. Elsa snorted loudly which caused both of the sisters to stop laughing for a moment. They then nearly immediately started back again.

"Anna, you're killing me!" Elsa gasped, trying to overcome her fit of hysteria. After a few more moments of scattered giggles, they finally stopped and continued to walk down the hallway together.

"His hair was really great, though. And his smile, too," Anna mentioned thoughtfully.

"I'll be sure not to let Kristoff know that you're fancying other men," Elsa replied, trying to get Anna to shut up. It worked for a moment. Just as Elsa thought Anna would stop talking about the prince, Anna started back again.

"I think you should talk to him. He probably hasn't left Arendelle yet. Isn't his boat supposed to leave for Denmark tonight? That means you still have time! Let's hurry!" Anna cried, grabbing Elsa's hand tightly and attempting to pull her along. Once Anna's statement fully processed, Elsa used the entirety of her weight to stop Anna in her tracks.

"Woah, woah, woah. I'm not talking to some man that I don't even know that well."

"Well, didn't you talk to him in the meeting earlier?" Anna asked innocently. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"That was formally. You're trying to get me to converse informally. There's a difference."

"Oh, you say potato, I say potahto. It's mostly the same thing. With informal talks, it's just adding a little more of you into it. Let's practice," Anna said, using the tip of one of her braids to make a faux mustache.

"Good day, Queen Elsa, how are-"

"Anna-"

"My, my, you look lovely today. Would you care to-"

"Anna, I never agreed to-"

"Do tell me a bit about yourself," Anna said, twirling her makeshift mustache. Elsa shook her head and grabbed Anna's hand.

"Come along, you- what was it you called me the other day? Oh, yeah, I remember. Come along, you 'knucklehead,'" Elsa tugged her sister along, heading for the dining room so that they could indulge in some delicious sandwiches for lunch.

"Wait a moment, milady! Are you trying to throw me out?" Elsa smirked confidently and continued in her stride, determined not to let Anna win.

"Indeed. I give the kingdom of Denmark my very deepest regards and I sincerely hope to continue trade," Elsa responded, an air of regality surrounding her.

"Oh, come on, at least act like you would with the guy," Anna begged. Elsa sighed. The only way she'd dissuade Anna was if she agreed to talk about the prince with her and give a personal opinion. Elsa calculated the distance between her current area and the dining room. She groaned and decided to bargain with Anna.

"Okay. If you will take off the mustache and come with me to eat lunch, I'll talk to you about this prince fellow," Elsa negotiated begrudgingly.

"Yay! Sounds like a plan, sis!" Anna immediately stopped her silly act and returned to her usual bouncy self. Elsa let out a breath of relief.

Suddenly, Anna raced forward and hopped onto the handrail of the stairs and glided smoothly down. Elsa's eyes widened and she looked down the spiraling stairs, watching her baby sister slide. When Anna finally arrived at the bottom, she looked up at Elsa.

"What are you waiting for? Come on down!" Elsa eyed the handrail tentatively, trying to convince herself on it.

"I know you can do it if I can!" Anna yelled from the bottom floor. Elsa took one last glance at the bottom, held her breath, and sat gracefully on the handrail. To her surprise, she immediately began sliding.

"WOAH!" Elsa screeched as she slid in circles. After a few beats, Elsa felt an enormous grin overtake her face. She laughed as she glided easily down. When she finally stopped at the bottom, she hopped off joyfully, hugging her sister.

"That was thrilling! I should've tried it before!" Elsa exclaimed, still feeling the excitement. Anna grinned widely in response to Elsa's delight. They both practically ran to the dining room, skidding to a halt when they spotted sandwiches already waiting for them. Anna rushed over to her seat and immediately started eating while Elsa, since in the presence of people besides Anna, regally strode over, took her seat, and began to take small, conservative bites.

"You gotta give me your full opinion of this guy," Anna spoke, her mouth full of peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Elsa automatically chastised before going on to express her opinion.

"I think he was a very kind gentleman with attractive, sparkling brown eyes that perhaps wander too much for his own good," Elsa noted. She was sure to add a few good points before leading right into her major issue with him.

"So you liked him!" Anna gasped dramatically, somehow finding a fork to slam against the table. Elsa rolled her eyes, noticing Gerda walking by with a platter of various utensils that obviously needed washing.

"No, I thought he was not overly displeasing to view, but I didn't say that I liked him. He stared at me a bit too much for my comfort."

"I understand. I really do," Anna said, a heartfelt smile slipping onto her face. "I've just been teasing you all this time." Elsa returned the smile gratefully.

"You know, Anna, I'll find 'the one' when the time is right. It'll be whenever I deem it fit. But right now, I have a beautiful, blossoming baby sister who is the only person I want to spend my time with," Elsa beamed, reaching to the side of the table to hold her sister's hands tightly. She could see the barest hint of tears pricking at her sister's eyes.

"I don't want to stop you from having your 'Happily Ever After,' Elsa," Anna stated, her voice wavering slightly. Elsa sighed happily with an enormous smile.

"Sunshine, you're my 'Happily Ever After,'" Elsa replied, her own voice shaking. "I wouldn't have it any other way," Elsa whispered quietly for only Anna to hear. Anna abruptly stood up and got out of her chair. Elsa, still seated, looked up at her in surprise. Much to her joy, Anna immediately wrapped her sister in a tight hug. After the initial shock wore off, Elsa returned it just as forcefully.

"Thank you, Elsa, you don't have to sacrifice so much for me," Anna mumbled, a mess of tears. Elsa shook her head, a few tears slipping down her cheeks as well. Elsa stood up with her baby sister, never breaking the embrace.

"You gave your life for me, Anna. The least I can do is try to be the big sister you deserve. And I'm not sacrificing anything. I want this as much as you do, Anna," Elsa spoke meaningfully.

"You're the best," Anna sobbed. Elsa closed her eyes tightly, reveling in that statement. Even after everything Elsa had done to Anna, she loved Elsa despite it.

"You're the best," Elsa murmured somewhat brokenly. After several moments more of their hug, Elsa whispered. "Hey, Anna?"

"What?" Anna sniffled.

"I know of some chocolate that Kai is keeping from us downstairs. It's Swiss, too. Remember when we had some about a month ago?" Anna nodded, giggling slightly at the memory.

"We were practically bouncing off the walls," Anna commented, her voice thick from the tears. Elsa grinned widely.

"Would you like some more?" Elsa questioned. Anna pulled away slightly and nodded excitedly.

"Good. I suppose that leads me to my last question: do you wanna steal some chocolate?" Elsa sang to the tune of Anna's famous song that Elsa had heard repeatedly throughout her time away from Anna. Her baby sister's smile grew so large that Elsa couldn't help but beam just as widely herself.

"Yes! Let's do it! I've got an awesome idea to get the goods, too!" Anna whispered loudly. Elsa giggled, delighted.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Agent Double 0 four on the case!" Anna said, sneakily throwing herself against the wall and peeking around the corner. Anna glanced at Elsa expectantly. Elsa shook her head but decided to play along, angling herself against the wall.

"You can be Agent Double 0 five," Anna told Elsa.

"Double 0 five it is, then. Let's get the chocolate," Elsa whispered, giggling.

Off they both crept, their sandwiches completely forgotten in the midst of the reconnection of the two sisters.


End file.
